


Till We Meet Again

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, Goodbye, Letter, Love, M/M, Saddness, Song - Freeform, cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan writes Phil a goodbye letter with a song he wrote on a CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone thanks for reading it means a lot to me. This came to me on the spur of the moment.  
> Hopefully you like and give kudos please comment as well thanks.

Dear Phil 

By now you would of discovered that I left our apartment. But there are few things I wanted you to no.  
I want you to no that none of this was because of you its all on me.  
When we first met all those years ago you made me so happy. I want to thank you because I wouldn't be where I am today  
with out you. 

 

I love you Phil I always have always will nothing will ever change that. The Phans saw it before we both did of course  
Heart Eyes Howell and Love Eyes Lester will live on forever in memes. 

 

You have made my life so joyful it is true you are literally sunshine. But sometimes as much as we want things to be fixed  
they can't be. 

I don't want to burden you any longer than what I already have. I can hear you arguing with me saying but your not a burden but  
the truth is we both no I am one.

My existential crisis for one thing was because of Life and Death.  
You see I've made my choice and I didn't want you to have suffer because of it.

But I've come to learn that suffering is apart of life. I guess I'm waffling because I don't want to admit the truth to you.  
The one true reason why I've left and are writing this letter. 

I don't want to live in this life any more its to much. But I will say over and over that its not because of you. 

There are so many reasons as to why I'm choosing to take my own life. One reason is pressure I can stand doing you tube  
any more. It used to be just fun but now I feel like I will disappoint everyone when I don't upload on time. Plus I feel like  
all my ideas for videos are crap.

In saying this I have made a final video to upload to you tube. I no you Phil please honour my wishes and upload it. 

Second reason is my family they've have never really been there for me expect only my mom. My dad hates that I'm bisexual and my brother  
and me don't even talk. 

You know that saying people need people well its true. With out them I feel like I'm lost in a storm and all that surrounds me is darkness. 

 

Now Phil you are beautiful inside and out you create happiness where ever you go. You shine a light in this world were others don't I'm sorry  
for the pain I am causing you by doing this. 

I love you more than you can no but I have to go. Please don't be said in my passing but remember the fun and good times that we had together. 

Oh and I don't want you to stop living ur life simply because I am gone. Please feel free to move on and be happy but hold a little piece of ur heart for me.

You may note there is a cd that comes with this letter yes its for you Phil. I have written a song for you I think a good way to remember me would be to  
listen to it. 

So I guess this it my final thoughts my final feelings they will always be of you Phil.  
I love you Philip Michael Lester from oceans to stars from the heavens above till forever more 

goodbye,  
Love Dan  
PS Don't forget to look after Dil while I'm gone. 

 

After Phil finished reading the letter he was in tears. He grabbed the CD and put in the computer to listen to the song Dan wrote. 

The CD started and Dan's voice came on.

Hi Phil its Dan this song is for you its called.

Goodbye/Till We Meet Again 

Verse One  
Who could imagine that we'd  
be were we are.  
You hold the key to my heart  
as our loves where its starts.

Verse Two  
Now looking back on this journey  
we've had.  
I've never regretted a thing  
We are flying with wings.  
To the moon in the sky  
they'll always be u and I.

Chorus  
As this is goodbye I just have to cry.  
Knowing I'm not by ur side.  
Please don't be sad remember the fun  
that we've had.  
I'll be there in your heart like  
right from the start. 

 

Verse Three  
One day will meet again  
Though I'm not sure when. Just hold on till than.  
As time surely flies very fast  
Please make these memories last. 

 

Bridge  
I'm sorry that I'm leaving you in pain  
I'll never do anything like that again.

Verse Four  
As now its really goodbye  
Though its not really the end  
but till we meet again my friend.

 

As the song kept playing Phil had already left the apartment.  
For he knew Dan must still be alive he felt it in his heart Phil just had to find him


End file.
